


To Here Knows When

by aeneaiese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, i just love these two too much, this is placed after the battle for shiganshina so it contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeneaiese/pseuds/aeneaiese
Summary: Two years had passed. Levi and Hange spend lots of time together now more than ever. They confide in each other. And maybe, the time has come to talk about things they had pushed aside.





	To Here Knows When

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in ages. I started with ichiruki fanfics when I was like 14 and never tried again lol. So that shows how much these two idiots mean to me. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are any mistakes (which I'm sure there are)  
> Feel free to message me!

Two years had passed since Erwin's death. After the battle for Shiganshina, Levi took the time to retrieve his body so the Survey Corps, or what was left of them, could bury him properly. Hange, even though reluctantly, had become the new Commander as he requested. Erwin's duty was a heavy one, indeed. But now, for the first time in ages, there was a fragile little peace.

The Corps had built a new base near the sea. It was a change of scenery, for once. No titans on sight. And Hange discovered she liked to take long walks on the beach; to think, or to relax. Almost everytime, Levi tagged along. They would walk for hours, sometimes in complete silence, sometimes making poop jokes. Since Erwin's death, they had been spending their time together like never before. Maybe because they were the oldest between a bunch of hormone-fueled brats. Maybe it was because they were afraid to lose sight of each other in this strange new reality. Maybe Levi imposed on himself the task to protect Hange at all times because he didn't trust these new surroundings. Maybe it was because losing Moblit still hurt her deeply and she felt lonely. Or maybe he enjoyed her company. People talked, but nobody really knew the truth.

This time they had been walking for an hour now. The sun was setting. 

Levi, ever the observant type, had noticed small changes in Hange's appearance throughout these "dates". Her hair was getting longer. Her frame was skinnier. The scar in her face didn't seem to bother her that much now, and the look in her eyes had changed. She didn't look like an obsessive freak eager to torture enemies and dissect titans, not anymore. The angles in her face looked softer and more mature, but also tired. There were some who still didn't think she was the right person to lead them. Still, she looked wise, serene and dignified, like a Commander should.

Is this what aging means? Levi felt so tired too.

Suddenly, she broke the silence.

"You know... I slept with Erwin once", said Hange out of the blue, staring at the ground as she walked. 

There was a silence. She noticed a change in his pacing. Levi didn't look at her.

"I was still a stupid brat... I was twenty, I think", she continued, "I wanted to know everything this world had to offer... and of course, that included sex, and he was kind enough to teach me. He always seemed to know everything. I had killed my very first titan all by myself, so I was euphoric that day. We were a bit drunk. I trusted him so much since the beginning, so I let myself go and asked him to spend the night with me".

Still no answer. They kept walking. The sound of the waves filled the space between them.

His throat felt a little dry.

"Why are you telling me this, Hange?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I trust you even more. I tell you everything that goes through my mind. I've never told that to anyone, not even Moblit, and I guess I didn't want to take that memory to the grave alone, even if it's just a silly one. The years put certain things on perspective. I'm not twenty anymore".

She smiled at him. He did not smile back.

"Should I go on? Don't you wanna know the dirty details?"

"No"

Hange sighed. Another long silence. They kept walking. 

"I... I fucked Petra"

She stopped.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming"

"Me neither. We were drunk too", he said.

"Did you take advantage of her?"

"You're a fucking idiot, Shitty-glasses. Of course not."

"Sorry, that was a bad joke. So... how was it?"

"Weird... she was crying"

"Oh, Levi, are you that bad at fucking?"

Levi kicked her in the ass so hard that she tripped and ended up with her face buried in the sand. A few seconds of silence. Then she turned around, facing the sky, and started laughing. 

That took Levi by surprise. Hange was laughing. She didn't laugh much these days. There wasn't much to laugh about anyway, and here they were, talking about drunk sex and dead comrades with a straight face in one of their weird, silent beach dates. "Man, I think I missed this Ackerman violence!". And she kept on laughing.

Levi realized he had missed her obnoxious laugh too. But he wouldn't tell her that. Instead, he sat on a rock beside her. He still thought sand was gross to sit on.

"Listen, you idiot, it was the first time we came back as a squad from outside the walls. We went to some tavern. I had a few drinks and went to sleep. Hours later she came to my room, drunk and crying. She said that she was glad to be alive fighting for humanity, but so afraid to die without knowing what was like to be a young woman living a normal life for once. That Oluo was a dense idiot and shit like that. She was a fucking nervous wreck and I didn't know how to calm her down"

"So... you took her in your strong arms and ravished her all night long"

"No. She led me to the bed and did all the work, and then she returned to her room without saying much".

"Oh, so you are bad at fucking, who would have thought?"

"..."

"..."

"I will strangle you"

___________________________

 

After that day, Levi started to avoid being alone with Hange if possible. A couple of weeks had passed, and he couldn't look her straight in the eye. When they were in council meetings or when they were training Eren and the others, he started to think about Hange and Erwin having sex. His two closest people, having a secret between them. Before they even met him. He kept thinking about a younger Hange, naked, loose hair and no glasses, moaning Erwin's name...

Shit.

He wasn't angry at her. He just felt dumb 'cause he was acting like a kid. He realized he had feelings for Hange a long time ago, but never acted on it. Love was a luxury that soldiers couldn't afford in this world, and he wasn't some lovestruck brat. There was a war to fight first. But he cared for her, hell, he even bathed her when she was starting to neglect herself too much. He had seen her drunk as fuck, he'd seen her naked body, but they were soldiers, partners. She trusted him. He never did anything to suggest otherwise. And now he was starting to feel like he had wasted a lot of time trying to push aside those feelings. They could die tomorrow. Hange knew it, that's why she fucked Erwin when she had the chance. She was always the smartest woman.

In these peaceful days with Historia as queen, with Wall Maria back... he thought, maybe, just maybe, this was the time to finally tell her.


End file.
